Kiss it all Better
by 2bodies1soul
Summary: Bang! Footsteps race to the front steps. Santana quickly falls to the ground grabbing the blonde pulling her tightly to her chest.She begins to panic as she sees the hole in the middle of the girls chest. Blood pours out as the girl turns white and gasping for air. "Britt! Britt! Don't you die on me come on Britt please keep your eyes open."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is StarShine and this is my story im writing without M&M hope you enjoy it and i want a review before i post the first chapter of this story i Hope you like it and i'm glad you took the time to read it. Please enjoy**

* * *

Kiss it all better

SUMMARY:

Bang! Footsteps race to the front steps. Santana quickly falls to the ground grabbing the blonde pulling her tightly to her begins to panic as she sees the hole in the middle of the girls chest. Blood pours out as the girl turns white and gasping for air. "Britt! Britt! Don't you die on me come on Britt please keep your eyes open." Santana begs as pools of tears flow down her face. "Kiss it all better San please.I'm not ready to go." The Blonde struggles to say. Santana pulls the girl tighter to her chest while sobbing loudly. Santana begins to scream. "Somebody help! Somebody please help me." Santana cries as the blondes breathe becomes lighter. "Britt please hold on please don't leave me I'm right here just a little longer Brittany." Santana whispers into her hair. Brittany nods lightly but her eyes begin to close. "No! Stay awake for me just stay with me." Santana shouts shaking the blonde lightly. Santana hears sirens coming as she sees an ambulance pull up in front of the house.


	2. He Sits in His Cell

Santana Lopez is a closeted lesbian who so happens to be dating kravosky for almost a year. She is also in love with her best friend. I'm here to take you through her journey and the problems she will encounter. These characters are similar to the ones you know but there are differences in personality. Please enjoy!

**All characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All other characters belong to Your's truly.**

* * *

6 months prior

"Ahhh Santana stop." Brittany squeals as the Latina continues her assault on the blondes ribs. "Please stop I'm gonna pee my self. " Brittany squirms beneath the assault of the girl. Santana can't help but continue to laugh as the blonde laughs.  
"I can't hear you Britt Britt. Did you say you wanted me to continue?" The Latina smirks playfully as she continues tormenting the girl. The blonde shakes her head rapidly as she tries to swat the hands away from her sides. _**I'm so in love with you**_. Santana removes her hands and wipes a piece of hair that falls in front of the blondes face.

"Hi" Santana whispers quietly to the blonde girl while looking in her blue eyes.  
"Hello" Brittany smiles at her before extending her head up softly kissing her. Santana's head spins from the kiss and she thinks she could spend eternity their. Both girls pull back with goofy grins plastered on their faces. Santana rolls off the blonde and they both get ready for bed.

"I love you." Brittany whispers to the shorter girl.

"I love you too." Santana smiles wrapping her body around the taller girl sighing happily before both girls fall asleep with smiles on their face.

The next day the duo walk into school with pinkies locked until Santana's boyfriend walks up to her and puts a protective arm around her waist. She silently cringes at the touch and Brittany walks away with a pout. _**I hate this. It hurts her everyday but I can't just dump him everybody will know and I can't I just can't. I love her I do.**_

"Hey babe" Dave breaks her out of her thoughts.

"You know I hate when you call me that. " she says snappy. She doesn't mind when Brittany calls her that but not him. He shrugs her off and they continue walking through the school. Everybody stares at them in terror or usually runs in the opposite direction. Santana would usually enjoy this sight but since she came to terms with who she is and who she wants this feels like nothing. When a certain blonde isn't a round it fells like she is in a dark room with no light and she just wants it to be bright again. Dave stops and Santana looks a him curiously before realizing they are at her Spanish class which she is happy about since she can see her best friend. He leans down and kisses her roughly. She pulls away giving him a small smile before running into Spanish. Those lips aren't the ones she wants to kiss they are to rough and doesn't taste like bubble gum Chap stick.

Santana rushes to her Spanish seat three rows back next to Brittany.

"Hey Britt Britt" Santana smiles broadly at the blonde. Brittany looks down quietly ignoring the girl.

"Brittany?" Santana asks lowering her gaze to try to catch the blondes.  
"What's wrong?" Santana worriedly asks.

"I don't like being a sad panda." Brittany pouts looking away from the other girl.

"Why are you a sad panda?" Santana looks up ignoring Mr. Shue's Spanish lecture. _**Like I need to learn Spanish**_ Santana rolls her eyes as she turns her attention back to the sad blonde.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brittany states firmly as she crosses her arms defensively across her chest.

Santana bites her lip as she tries to think of a way to handle this weird behavior from the girl.

"Hey you can tell me anything you know that right? " Santana says softly meeting the blue eyes se fell in love with years ago.

"I don't want to mess anything up. You know when the sky gets sad it rains and then we run inside because the tears make us sad and I don't want the sky to get sad and cry." Brittany stats matter of factly.

"Um...yes?" Santana smiles weakly, not completely understanding the meaning.

"Brittany! Santana! Turn around please." Mr. Shue says directing the two girls to the front of the classroom.

The two girls never talk the rest of the class that doesn't mean they don't steal glances to each other every chance they get. When the bell rings for them to go to their next class Santana rushes to walk with Brittany but is immediately cut off by her boyfriend in the process. Santana sighs as she sees the blonde scurry off farther away with every step.

"Hey baby." Dave says stepping in front of her view of the fleeting blonde.  
"Don't call me that." She says looking around him noticing the blonde gone.  
"Puck is having a party Friday and I want you to go." He interlaces their fingers together she jumps slightly but he doesn't notice or she thinks he doesn't. She nods softly before walking they begin walking to her next class.  
The rest of the day goes by in a blur of lame attempts to talk to Britt and the clingy boyfriend. Santana falls onto her bed fast first after Cheerios practice. (She didn't even talk to me after its like she can't stand being around me.) Santana sighs in frustration as she sits up. Santana grabs her phone out of her bag. She searches for Brittany's name and begins to write a message but deletes it. Santana sighs again as she just stares at the screen.

Santana 5:47: park?

Santana prays she can see the girl. She rushes to her closet and throws on skinny jeans and a jacket since October weather is kind of cold. Santana's phone buzzes and the Latina trips over her backpack falling awkwardly onto the bed as she reaches for her phone.

Brittany 5:59: 10 min.

Santana smiles broadly as she grabs her sneakers and walks towards the park. When she arrives she sees her blonde on the swings pushing it softly back in forth while looking at the ground.

"Hey" Santana says softly sitting on the swing to the right of Brittany.

"Hi" Brittany says softly.

"Can you tell me why your upset? It makes me really sad when your like this. " Santana says sadly. Santana will never admit but she has feelings like everyone else even though she will never admit it the only person who sees this side is Brittany and only Brittany.

"I don't like seeing you with Dave." Brittany whispers.

"I-you-but he is my boyfriend and I love him." Santana stutters not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"We both know that's a lie. Your scared and I understand that Santana I do but it just hurts seeing you with him. I love you and if you can look me in the eye and tell me for the past months that whenever we did sweet lady kisses that it felt nothing I will never bring this up again. I know you love me and I know you don't love him. Santana I know you better then anyone in this world and i really want to be with you but I'm not gonna be your secret anymore so your gonna have to choose." Brittany says forwardly. Looking in the girls eyes

"Britt I can't you don't understand it's not easy for me to destroy everything I worked hard for. You know how Kurt was bullied for who he was I can't handle that. " Santana says tears threatening her eyes. Turning her head away in shame.

"He was bullied by your boyfriend Santana! I can't sit here and have you lie to everyone else because your scared that's not fair I see how you jump when he touches you and you cringe when he kisses you. It's not fair I have to see it. It's not fair that I have to just sneak in bathrooms as janitor closets just to kiss you. I want to be yours proudly so. Your gonna have to decide what you want I can't keep doing this I'm sorry. " Brittany says choking on the last few words.

"I can't..." Santana's fear capturing how she feels.

"Me neither." Brittany stands up leaving the girl on the swings alone.

"Don't leave me please." Santana says loud enough for the blonde to hear. Britt stops in her tracks

"I'm not the one who left." Brittany says sadly before continuing.

Santana continues to cry until she arrives at her house. She crawls into her bed and grabs the pillow the blonde slept on the night before inhaling the scent the taller girl left. She cries herself to sleep that night clutching the memories of the other girl praying it won't be the last.

Santana wakes up dragging her feet to get ready she doesn't even bother putting her Cheerios uniform on as she gets ready for school. She throws on tight fitting jeans and an off the shoulder shirt. She may not feel the mood to wear her cheer leading uniform but she has an image to uphold and she is not gonna ruin it. Santana arrives to school parking her red mustang and heads inside to try again with the blonde. The new bound confidence lights when she sees Brittany in rainbow stockings and a mini skirt with leg warmers on her arms. Santana smiles at the cuteness of the girls outfit. (She can make anything beautiful) Brittany looks up like she knows she is thinking about her and starts to wave but her eyes drop behind Santana and she lowers her hand closing her locker and walks off. Santana looks at the girls back confusingly as she feels arms wrap around her waist and soft kisses on her neck. Santana shutters and turns around and stares at him deadly.  
"What the fuck you doing?" Santana shouts getting the attention of people around them.  
"Come on Santana you haven't given me any in the past few weeks." Dave says frustrated letting the girl go.  
"Maybe because you suck at it." Santana says matter of factly.

"Or maybe because your a Dy-" Dave is cut of by Santana.

"You finish that sentence and I will fucking ends you. You got it? Nod."  
Dave nods slowly.  
"My house at 9 Friday. "  
Santana says. Dave smiles widely kissing her lightly and walks off. Santana looks around seeing nobody was truly paying attention to their conversation. She sighs when she sees the hallway is cleared and walks to Spanish with guilt riding over her. (It's date night with Britt Friday ) Santana sighs (not like she will be talking to be then anyway.) Santana walks away frustrated.

Santana walks into Spanish with her head held high as she sits in her seat next to Brittany. She looks over to the Blonde and notices her starring at her. They lock eyes and Brittany looks away quickly. Santana sighs audibly. 20 mins into the class and they begin starting their worksheets. A piece of paper slides over to Santana's side of the desk. The Latina looks at the other girl questioningly before opening the note.

Written in blue pen.

**Is it true you going on a date with Kravosky Friday?**

Santana stares at the note longer then necessary.

**It's just sex**.

Santana passes it to the blonde watching sadness take over her features before crumbling the note up and throwing it in her backpack.  
Santana looks at the girl shocked.  
"Britt what's wrong? It's not like anything changed." Santana begs for some sort of positive reaction from the girl.

"Your right nothing changed." Brittany says sadly standing up and leaving the classroom.  
_**Well that wasn't what I had In mind.**_ Santana inwardly groans before going after her.

"Britt! Come on Britt! Wait up!" Santana rushes after her.

"Why? So you can tell me that he means nothing?" Brittany shouts over her shoulder continuing her pace down the hallway.

"Britt he doesn't you know that. Please just listen to me! Please!" Santana shouts In desperation. Brittany stops and turns around abruptly facing the girl with tears down her face.

"Explain." The blonde crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know I want to be with you I really do but I'm scared of the talks and the looks my reputation will be ruined and I won't be the HBIC anymore if they found out I'm gay." Santana whispers the last part looking around even though she knows its empty. Or she thinks.

"So your saying your reputation is more important then me?" Brittany's voice becomes weak and vulnerable.

"No no no no, I just need more time to understand who I am and come to terms before screaming that i have the best girlfriend in the world I just need some more time. " She stats strongly. Grabbing the girls arm and bringing their hands together

"What about your boyfriend?" Brittany says coldly feeling sick from the word off her tongue as she plays with the Latinas fingers.

"I-I-I will dump him Friday night..." Santana says meeting the girls eyes showing her honesty by holding the gaze.

"Okay!" Brittany squeals happily wrapping her arms around Santana's neck holding her close.

"Come on ill walk you to class." Santana links their pinkies together and walks Brittany to her class. Unknowingly by the two Santana's boyfriend was on his way to the restroom before stopping hearing the twos whole conversation. On that day the rage for his girlfriend or ex girlfriend began to grow.


	3. And He Lays on His Bed

Changing the way I write between 3rd person and I guess 2nd I'm not really sure how that works anyway.

**All glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy and side characters belong to moi.**

* * *

A few days later...

You wake up to the sound of the alarm on your nightstand going off. You slam your hand on the dresser missing the alarm completely. You groan in frustration as you try again. "God damn it..." You nearly shout throwing the blanket over your head taking the warmth with it. You look at the alarm willing for it to burst into flames. You sigh quietly and smash the button surprised it didn't break. Fucking alarm waking me up and shit.  
You rush into your closet grabbing your Cheerios uniform and throwing it over your head. You somehow feel a little pep in your step as you head down the steps skipping every other one.  
"Hey mami" you smile and kiss your mothers cheek grabbing an apple and rushing out the door. Your not one to show affection but you can't help but be excited to make things right. You skip to your 2004 Honda Civic its not the best looking car but it gets you everywhere you need to go and it has back seats so you and Britt can get your sweet lady kisses on. You smile at the recent memories where she is screaming your name in the back seat. You shake your head trying to not get too frustrated and dealing with it the rest of the day. You arrive next to Brittany's blue dodge neon and you can't but smile as you see her lean up against it smiling at you.  
"Hey San!" She shouts at you through the door.  
"Hey Britt Britt" you flash her an award winning smile. You never realized you were nervous for the break up until you seem him walk towards you. Your whole body goes numb until you look at the blue eyed beauty standing next to you and it makes it seem like even though you will have to do it you will be ok. You try to swallow the guilt that creeps up your neck. He smiles at you when you tare your eyes away from Britt and lock them on him.

"Hello Santana.." He says politely and your mouth drops surprised that he actually called you by your first name.  
"Did you just-" You roll your eyes at your inability to talk. You look to Brittany and she is equally shocked. He leans down and kisses you roughly and you let him even though your pretty sure you could throw up in his mouth any minute. Your eyes remain open and you can see Brittany rush off.

"What the fuck was that?" You shout angrily at him.

"I can kiss my own girlfriend." He snarls at you.

Not for long.

"I don't do PDA I don't care who you are or anything you do not get up on this." You gesture towards your body in a provocative.

"I do what I want. " he shouts.

"Yea whatever." You wave him off and continue to head to class. You smile when you realized you have Spanish with your blonde. You walk into Spanish your head held high and signature smirk in place. You walk towards your seat and you know everyone is starring at you because come on look at you your fucking hot. You see that a substitute is in the front of the classroom and you know you can sleep because we always watch a movie but you have ulterior motives when you see her cross her legs and the skirt rises past mid thigh. You realized you haven't had any sweet lady kisses in the past few days and you suddenly feel all this sexual frustration hit you at once. The substitute teacher lowers the lights and puts in a movie that's only in Spanish. you scoot your seat closer to the blonde so no one can see what your planning to do.

Brittany eyes you carefully when you place your hand on her thigh. She looks at you curiously and you can't help but bite your lip while tracing your fingers up and down her thigh. You know she wants it as much as you because every time you get a little higher her breathing becomes more rapid. Every time your hand goes back down she pouts and you can't help but think its the most adorable thing. You remove your hand and place it in your lap wanting the taller girl to beg for it. Brittany growls and a pang of desire shoots through you. She reaches her hand between her own legs while starring at you. You bite your lip as you see her eyes softly close an her breathing becomes rapid. You can't help but want to replace her hand with yours but the complete desire over Brittany's face is too much for you to do it. Brittany's breathing becomes haywire and you have to stop yourself from moaning. The blonde parts her lips and moans quietly you pretty sure your the only  
One who heard it and you feel like your about to combust when she opens her eyes as she cums all over herself. You watch as she takes her hand from between her legs and sucks on her fingers seductively while maintaining eye contact with you. You let a small moan slip and all you do is see her smirk at you. You lower your head blushing at being caught. You shield your eyes as the teacher flicks on the light and you groan knowing you are going to have to be sexually frustrated all day. Brittany smiles softly at you when she sees you tighten your legs easing some of the pressure before standing up and grabbing your things. She kisses your cheek softly and skips away leaving you alone as you walk out of the class.

As your heading to your next class you see Rachel Berry stop right in front of you.

"Move it hobbit." You snarl trying to head to class irritated by the fact your still remotely turned on.

"I know we don't get along Santana but I want you to join glee club we don't really need any more singers because we have got me but you can sway in the back or something." Rachel continues to rant but with every word that seeps out of her mouth you want to stick a shotgun and just pull the trigger. You smile as the thought pleases you.

"Besides Brittany can help teach you the routines." You zone back In to hear her mention your best friends name.

"Wait woah shut it. Brittany is in glee club?" You shout making the brunette girl jump back ever so slightly. You smirk at seeing that you still terrify the shorter girl.

"Yes." Rachel says.

"Okay I'll join." You say nonchalant and walk away with a dumbfound Rachel in past.

You head to your next class rolling your eyes as you see Dave waiting by the door.

"We still on for tonight?" He smiles smugly at you.

"Yes." You say coldly ignoring his face. Your shoulder hits his as you continue to walk in the classroom ignoring the stares you get. You sit down feeling the bottom of your skirt moist from Spanish and groan softly at the fact you have to change. You continue to daydream till the bell rings for the end of the school day.

You remember you have to stay since the football game is home. Sue makes you practice even before the game and you keep getting caught starring at Brittany while at practice .you even almost dropped Quinn and she wasn't too happy about it. You head to the locker rooms frustrated at your performance for the day and sue even threatened to "pop those sandbags" as she would word it. You haven't seen Brittany since practice but you figure she is just stretching or something as the football game comes closer you get nervous at the thought of what is to come after. You take a deep breathe as sue comes in for her "inspirational" pep talk.

"Don't you dare mess this up it will look bad on me. Hey sandbags keep your eyes to yourself and don't drop anyone."

Well if Brittany wasn't so hot I wouldn't have this problem your the one who brought her on the team I'm surprised anyone of us can keep our eyes to ourselves. You just nod and smile softly glad she can't read your mind.

" Samantha try not to look so fat while cheer leading or life which ever works the rest of you suck worse then the wet dog shit on my carpet at home and I don't even have a dog. " Sue shouts towards the group before signaling we can go.

We all rush onto the field cheering for our team. The feeling of being in front of everyone sends a chill through you and you can't help but smile towards the fans. Your football team may be the worst but the Cheerios are in a whole different league.

McKinley ends up losing 14-29 but you still enjoy cheering for them. As you go into the locker room to change everyone seems to just grab there stuff and go. Procrastinating is one of your least favorite attributes but you usually still do it. You hear a door slam and your senses take control as a familiar fruity smell fills your senses. You smile turning around in only your Black bra and jeans. You watch her as she stares at your glistening and that have sweat still on them. You suddenly feel self conscious and cover yourself up by pulling the short off your head. Brittany looks at you with so much love you just want to take the whole weight of the world and put it on your shoulders.

"You nervous?" You know she feels bad for putting you in this position so you just shrug looking down knowing your eyes will betray you.

"I don't know what to say to him I never done this before. " you whisper softly. She hears you loud and clear and you feel her hand wrap around yours pulling it to her lips she kisses them softly.

"You can do this. I believe in you. " Brittany says kissing you softly and walking away leaving you with your thoughts.

I know i need to do this on my own I just don't know how and I don't want to hurt him.

You sigh as you shake your thoughts away taking your frustration out on the locker door you slam it forcefully even making yourself jump. You pick up your bag and head to your house knowing he is already waiting for you at the door.

You pull into your driveway and already see the green truck you roll your eyes at the times you had to do gross intimate things in the back.  
Your breathing begins to pick up when you see him wave at you and everything feels like its crushing your lungs.

"You ready?" He states you roll your eyes at the fact he is talking like this is his first time.

"Yep I'm thrilled" you huff rolling your eyes and opening the door.

You walk in already knowing both your parents are working. Your mom is a lawyer and your father is a doctor which is what he wants you to be. You ignore the feeling of guilt climb up your throat as you lead him upstairs to your room.

"Look we need to talk." You sigh watching his face turn into rage.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He shouts getting closer to you. You raise your eyebrow in a challenging way.

"Um-" you begin to stutter as you watch him completely change.

"Is it because your a dyke with Brittany" he snarls

"If you ever call her that again I'm going to shove my foot up your ass you fucking prick. " you shout at him watching him jump you smile enjoying that the table turned.

"If you break up with me I'm gonna tell the whole school your gay." He throws that out there in desperation.

"No one is gonna believe you. They are just gonna think you made it up because you were dumped." You feel the fear rise in your stomach but you don't have time to freak out right now as you try to maintain control of the situation.

"Except I have a picture of you two." He smiles smugly.

"Your lying." You yell voice breaking.

"Am I?" He raises his phone with a picture of the two kissing in the hallway.

"Where did you get that?" You whisper shocked that he would be doing this.

"A few weeks ago." He smiles. "I knew you would try to leave me so I kept this for security purposes."

Your mouth drops open and your shocked that someone could be so cruel. I mean you are pretty bad ass but even you couldn't do this to someone.

"So Santana" you cringe at the way he says your name. "You gonna leave me now?" He smirks

You shake your head as tears fills your eyes letting the fear show over your face.

"Good girl." He leans in kissing your cheek before exiting your house.

You begin to feel all your emotions hit you at once fear is the first and anger is the last. You stand up enraged as you throw your backpack across the room screaming in frustration. You are so pissed that he had this power over you but your even more pissed that you let him have it.

Brittany loves me and I can't believe I just fucked it up now she won't even talk to me again.

You crawl onto the bed grabbing her pillow you use and cuddles into it making her pain grow with the fact you may never be able to hold the real thing.

You move slightly feeling soft fingers run through your hair. You smile contently snuggling up to the warm body that has appeared next to you. You feel her eyes run all over your face with worry. You can't help but open them and meet with ocean Blue ones. You smile softly until realization hits you and frown again. The beautiful smile on the other girls face disappears when she realizes why your upset.

"You couldn't do it. " she whispers putting some space between you two. Your body cringes and heart begins to feel like its being crushed with the way she moved away from you.

"No I did...well I tried but he was gonna out me to the whole school I'm not ready for that he was blackmailing me with a picture and I just wasn't ready for that. " you nearly shout in desperation voice cracking at the end of the sentence. You sit on your legs and reach out towards the blonde and she puts her hand in yours making you feel 10X better then before.

"I understand. You need more time. " she looks at you smiling softly it's not what you wanted but it will work.

"I'm gay Brittany I am and I'm- happy that you are here with me to help me get through this. " you smile kissing her softly.

"I can wait a little while longer for you. " Brittany smiles. "Good things comes to horses when they wait like horns grown on their heads. I can wait for it to grow on yours two."

You smile at her understanding and lean in to kiss her softly.

"Thank you." You whisper against her lips. " Now payback for earlier" you growl throwing her onto your bed straddling her waist while she continues to giggle.

"Thought you forgot about that..." She smiles up at you. You melt at the sight of her Beautiful smile.

I'm so in love with this girl.


End file.
